jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen Estevez
' ' Sheen Juarerra Estevez' (born November 19, 1990) is one of Jimmy's closest friends and one of the main characters on the show.' Sheen's obsession with "Ultralord is one of the running gags in the series. He is shown to have many Ultralord action figures, and knows a lot of the trivia from the show. His love for the superhero was noted in the original film, and was carried on throughout the course of the series.'' His romantic interest is Libby Folfax, and his interest in her became highly noticible towards the end of the first season of the series. Sheen's name is a parody of Martin Sheen, whose birth name was Ramon Estevez. *Although never seen in the show, Sheen does at one point mention having a little sister *Oddly, Sheen's mother is mentioned in When Pants Attack, but is never once seen in the series *It was mentioned that Sheen is the creator of The Ultralord Website in Sheen's Brain. *He is considered the brawn of the group. *Sheen has the least amount of common sense in the series. *Sheen is shown to know kung fu. *He is starring in the Jimmy Neutron spin off, Planet Sheen *In Planet Sheen he mostly mentions is Uncle Migel, who was wacky teeth, likes milkshakes, and can hold multible things with his ear hairs. *A charicter in Planet Sheen (Doppy) looks identicaly like Carl Wheezer, except for his many eyes. Sheen's Quotes *"Oh no! Not another day at sea, I shall surely go mad!"-''Stranded'' *"Alright! Let's cut to the chase! Who's eating who?!" -''Stranded'' *"Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! Everyone with a brain knows E stands for..eh..ah...Elp yourself to some gas!!" -Stranded *"Everything I know is a LIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" -''Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour'' *"Hey, guys! I think I finally found the bathroom! Ow! Why must the good get hit on the head?!" -''Beach Party Mummy'' *"What are you guys so WORRIED about?! UltraLord's gonna be here ANY minute!!" -''The Egg-Pire Strikes Back'' *"'Don't make me PINCH you.'?! Carl, I don't think you're ready for this. These are intergalactic warriors, you know..." -''Normal Boy'' *"Don't worry, Jimmy and Cindy! I'll put your brains back in the right places!" -''Trading Faces'' *"Sorry, Jimmy! I always try" *"I'm not eating CARL!!" -''Raise the Oozy Scab'' *I am The Ultra Principal!! -''I Dream of Jimmy'' *"Wait a minute! Then who invented those cherries?!!" -''The Big Pinch'' *"...I'll try to grow a mustache!" -''Grumpy Young Men'' *''"I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! *Banging on car window* LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" ''-Grumpy Young Men *"Maybe they went to get juice or something"-- The Movie. *"She's a witch I tells ya, BURN HER! BURN HER!" -'' My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' *''"Cool, Carl! I wish I had a ballon to stick to you. (Sheen shocks himself on Carl's shirt) Ow! That hurt!" -''Birth Of A Salesman *"I love you Captain Betty!' -''Monster Hunt'' *AHA i don't get it -raise the oozy scab *"I wish I could mail this, but it would take a whole lot of stamps! - Pilot (Planet Sheen) *''"Where's the bathroom in this place? I gotta go seriously bad. I'm talkin' just drunk an extra large soda, but don't wanna miss the hero catch the bad guy and go, "AHHHH!"" - Pilot (Planet Sheen) '' *''"What did I drink?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen)'' *''"How about a light tickling?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen)'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:temporary villains